G. Dhananjayan
G.Dhananjayan (also known as GD or Govind Dhananjayan) is the Chief - South Business, Studios of Disney-UTV Motion Pictures and is involved in producing and marketing films in South Indian languages (Tamil, Telugu and Malayalam). Education and work GD is an MBA graduate from Sydenham Institute of Management SIMSREE, University of Mumbai and passed out in 1991. He worked in Asian Paints, Nerolac Paints, Saregama-HMV, Bharti Airtel and Vodafone for about 15 years before joining Moser Baer in 2006. Dhananjayan is the company's chief operating officer. Moser Baer is a world leader in the development and manufacture of removable data storage media. Incorporated in 1983, the company is one of India's leading technology companies and ranks among the top three optical storage media manufacturers in the world. GD is one of the two founding members of Moser Baer Entertainment, which was set up in April 2006. Within a span of 6 months, GD single-handedly acquired the copyright/marketing rights for over 10,000 titles in 10 key languages, including Hindi, Tamil, Telugu, Kannada, Malayalam, Bengali, Marathi, Gujarati, Punjabi etc.Moser Baer revolutionized the Home Entertainment market in Jan'07, with the launch of DVDs/VCDs at unbelievable consumer prices of Rs.28 (VCDs) and Rs.34 (DVDs)and redefined the way the consumer looks at this segment. From select buying of home videos, the consumers have started collecting the titles for creating their own library. Today, Moser Baer is the India's largest home entertainment brand with over 10,000 titles in its kitty in 11 key languages and has a dominant presence in Hindi, Malayalam, Tamil and Gujarati languages. Moser Baer is continuously innovating and re-defining the home entertainment market, through various initiatives. Movie production Moser Baer Entertainment also entered the film production with "Shaurya" in Hindi and "Vellitherai" in Tamil. Since then, it produced and released "Sankat City" and "Hide & Seek" in Hindi, "Raman Thediya Seethai", "Poo", "Abhiyum Naanum","Kanden Kadhalai", "Aval Peyar Tamilarasi" and "Siddu +2 First Attempt" with K. Bhagyaraj in Tamil and "Kaana Kanmani" in Malayalam in a short span of two years. Post joining UTV, GD started acquiring and producing films in Tamil and Malayalam. The first film, UTV marketed after his joining is Deiva Thirumagal, which is a critical and commercial success. Post that, he is involved in producing and marketing films, "Vettai", Kalakalappu, "Mugamoodi", "Thaandavam" and "Settaiin Tamil, "Grand Master" and "Husbands in Goa" in Malayalam. UTV in association with N. Lingusamy's Thirrupathi Brothers also produced films Vazhakku Enn 18/9 and "Vettai". Contributions to film industry GD was involved in buying the video rights of several popular Tamil and other south Indian movies and mass marketing it as DVDs and VCDs at cheaper price. Because of his initiative, several old Tamil movies are available in DVDs and VCDs at cheaper price and better quality. In one of his interviews (below) to rediff.com, he explained about the importance of selling DVDs at cheaper price thereby reducing the piracy. GD is known for his full involvement in producing the films with his directors, to carefully observe the way the movies are taken without interfering. Director Cheran once mentioned in an interview that producers should be like GD by visiting the shooting spots and being a part of the production process, so that they will know what hurdles the film crew is facing while making a movie. GD is passionate about writing and has contributed several articles to Times of India, Indian Management, DNA, India Today and other publications. Currently, he is writing a series on "Film Production & Marketing" in Galatta Cinema magazine. GD released a books about Tamil cinema titled The Best of Tamil Cinema: 1931 to 2010, in English, which was released by Legend, Kamal Haasan on 2 March 2011 in the presence of eminent film makers. Super Star Rajinikanth personally invited him home and appreciated the book and given a memento for the fantastic research and writing on Tamil cinema. GD's monthly column in Galatta Cinema is widely read by eminent personalities in South Indian Cinema and is appreciated for his professional contribution to South Cinema. GD also spends considerable time in interacting with students of various Film Institutes across the country. He also developed and managing a knowledge oriented website www.inspiringnotes.com. GD is invited to various forums and programs to speak on Tamil cinema and many other topics. GD also pursues speaking in All India Radio on public interest topics on many occasions. Filmography '''At Moser Baer' * Vellithirai (2003) * Raman Thediya Seethai (2008) * Poo (2008) * Sankat City (2009)- Hindi * Kana Kanmani (2009) * Kanden Kadhalai (2009) * Aval Peyar Thamizharasi (2010) * Siddhu +2 (2010) * Hide & Seek (2010)- Hindi Also associated with Abhiyum Naanum (2008) in funding the project. At Disney-UTV * Deivathirumagal (2011) * Muran (2011) * Vettai (2012) * Kalakalappu (2012) * Vazhakku Enn 18/9 (2012) * Grand Master (2012) - Malayalam * Husbands in Goa (2012)- Malayalam * Mugamoodi (2012) * Thaandavam (2012) * Settai (2013) * Theeya Velai Seiyyanum Kumaru (2013) * Ivan Veramathiri (2013) * Naan Sigappu Manithan (2014) * Anjaan (2014) * Sigaram Thodu (2014) * Purampokku (2014) * Yatchan (2014) Media Stories Press Meet *Ivan Veramathiri *Welcome speech *Aval Peyar Tamilarasi Interview *Part-1 *Part-2 *Part-3 Audio Launch *- Moodar Koodam audio launch *- Theeya Velai Seiyyanum Kumaru audio launch *Kadhai Thirakadhai Vasanam Iyakkam audio launch Film Festivals *CIFF Press meet talking about anthem *South African Film Festival at Chennai Book Launch *Dhananjayan Govind meeting Rajinikanth on occasion of book launch Debates/News *wishing Happy to Single-online serial *Album launch *Piracy of Moive *Virundhinar Pakkam Sun TV *Sun News Vivadha Medai *Makkal Munnal Indian Film Achievements *Small Films Setting a Success *On selecting the right move *Settai website launch by Kalakalcinema *reviewing of movie *About Piracy Personal life GD has a strong passion for movies and he almost watches most of the Tamil,Telugu, Malayalam and Hindi movies as soon as it is released.He also spends most of his time reading books, new movie scripts,traveling, networking through Facebook and Twitter. His family fully supports his passion for cinema and are the source of his strength. His daughters too are passionate about films. References * Rediff.com - Interview * IndiaGlitz * Sify * Banglore mirror - Interview External links * tamildigitalcinema.com * tamildigitalcinema.com * tamildigitalcinema.com Category:Living people Category:Indian businesspeople Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Indian film producers